Шарлотта Лола
| jname = ローラ | rname = Ро:ра | ename = — | first = Глава 476; Эпизод 370 | affiliation = Катящиеся Пираты; Ассоциация жертв Триллер Барка (бывшая) | occupation = Пират; Капитан | epithet = | jva = Ая Хисакава | birth = 27 января (День Предложений) }} Лола — женщина-пират, являющаяся капитаном Катящихся Пиратов. Она была членом Ассоциации жертв Триллер Барка, объединившейся группы жертв Мории. В определённый момент времени ее тень была извлечена из неё и помещена в зомби-бородавочника, также названного Лолой. Внешность thumb|leftЛола - высокая, полная женщина с короткими и тонкими ногами. У нее маленькие глаза-бусинки, выраженный нос выше её больших, блестящих красных губ, один отсутствующий зуб и лицо, которое слишком мало в пропорции к ее большой голове. Под маленькой черной шляпой-котелком, ее розовые волосы заплетены в две косички, которые свисают вниз с каждой сторон ее головы. Личность Сама Лола - женщина, пытающаяся найти любовь. До сих пор она сделала предложение 4452 раза. Ей отказывали каждый раз. До встречи с Соломенными Шляпами она сделала предложение 4443 раза. Увидев Луффи, она делает это в 4444 раз. Затем она позже сделала предложение Санджи, Чопперу, Усоппу, Зоро (дважды), Фрэнки (дважды) и Бруку.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 50 Глава 483 и Эпизод 375, Lola is rejected by the males of the Straw Hats. К счастью, она может принять отказ довольно легко и не обезумевший от этого. Она также довольно благородна. Это было замечено, когда она отказалась оставлять Соломенных Шляп, яркую звезду надежды её команды, даже тогда, когда она испаряется восходящим солнцем. Отношения Команда Лола показала хорошие навыки в качестве капитана, держа ее команду вдали от солнечного света тогда, когда свет падал на Триллер Барк. Так как её пиратская команда много страдала за последние 3 года, они стали очень близки друг с другом. Семья Мама Лолы Мама Лолы в настоящее время проживает где-то в Новом Мире, что показывает то, что она является чрезвычайно сильным пиратом, и Лола оставила способы для того, чтобы найти ее, если это необходимо для Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Лола проявляет заботу и любовь к ее матери и заверила Соломенных Шляп, если они попали бы в беду, ее мать протянула бы им руку помощи. Друзья Нами thumb|left|210px|Зомби с тенью Лолы внутри. Лола создала сестринскую связь с Нами во время событий арки Триллер Барка, главным образом из-за взаимодействия Нами с зомби с тенью Лолы. Благодаря действиям её зомби эти двое очень сблизились и когда они наконец встретились, Нами немедленно признала Лолу. Лола также признала, что было что-то о Нами, которую она признала, но не могла объяснить, что это было. Лола также называет Нами "Намизо" после ее выхода из Триллер Барка, несмотря на то, что Нами сказала её зомби, (не ей), это фальшивое имя. С тех пор эти двое стали хорошими друзьями. Нами даже поделилась своим сокровищем с ней в благодарность за ее помощь. Враги Гекко Мория Лола обиделась на Морию за кражу теней ее команды. Она осталась на Триллер Барке, борясь, очищая зомби и воруя тени. Она даже нашла храбрость угрожать Мории, когда тот был ослаблен. Сила и способности Не известно, насколько сильна Лола, но она и ее команда из Нового Мира, где только сильнейший может выжить, таким образом, она должна представлять большой уровень силы, хотя и недостаточный для того, чтобы взять голову Ситибукая, вместо этого полагаясь на исследования его способностей для того, чтобы сопротивляться. Оружие Лола все время носит две катаны на спине. Ее зомби опытная в обращении с мечами, что показывает её мастерство фехтования. История Попадание в Мир Тьмы Лола вместе с матерью покинула Новый Мир, чтобы путешествовать со своим экипажем в течение первой половины Гранд Лайн. Во время своих приключений они прошли через остров Рыболюдей. Затем Лола вместе со своим экипажем приплыла к Триллер Барку три года назад. После входа в Триллер Барк ее тень и тени членов экипажа были быстро украдены.Потеряв свои тени, экипаж принялся к странствиям в лесу, вместе со многими другими членами Ассоциации жертв Триллер Барка. При попытке найти способ, чтобы получить свои тени назад, Лола и другие жертвы обнаружили, существенный недостаток в способности Дьявольского Фрукта Мории который они бы могли эксплуатировать. Арка Триллер Барка Возвращение в Мир Света После трех лет ожидания в вечной тьме, молитвы Лолы и других жертв были, наконец, услышаны, когда Луффи и его команда пришли в Триллер Барк. После того, как Луффи принял решение удовлетворить просьбу председателя ассоциации жертвы, чтобы получить обратно свои тени, Лола и другие жертвы получили надежду на то, что Луффи и его команда разрушат хаос в Триллер Барк, а также они очистят нескольких зомби.thumb|left|200px|Лола и Братья Риски шокированы результатом их плана.В то время как все это происходило, Ассоциация жертв Триллер Барк собирала очищенные тени. После нескольких событий, Луффи был введен в заблуждение в лесу Мории. Члены экипажа Лолы, к счастью, нашли Луффи и привели его к ней. Встретив Луффи,Лола попыталась спросить его про брак, но, к сожалению, была отвергнута снова.Оставляя в стороне свои планы брака, Лола, а также другие жертвы, поблагодарили Луффи за все, что он и его команда сделали, так как до сих пор на острове ничего подобного никогда не случалось в прошлом. Тогда они сказали, что дела не закончились, однако Луффи, только что получил похуже, так как Мория получил специального реанимированного зомби, Орза, который боролся против остальной части команды Мугивары. Для этого, Лола и другие жертвы решили дать Луффи некоторую помощь, чтобы победить Мориа. Лола затем продемонстрировала и объяснила, каким образом полномочия Мориа могли быть использованы против него, вставив тень меча опытным Дозорным в Луффи. Лола и другие жертвы затем дали Луффи все тени, которые они захватили.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том. 49 Глава 476 и Эпизод 370, Лола и остальные ассоциации жертв Thriller Bark дают захваченные тени Луффи. Удивленные результатом их действия сто теней в текущем Луффи, Лола и другие жертвы пожелали удачи Луффи, который был в предоставлении Мориа «Кошмарный Луффи». С Луффи сражающийся против Орза и Мориа, Лола и большинство Ассоциации жертв Триллер Барк решила помочь Бруку и Мугиварам, которые были выбиты Орзом и Мориа. С Нами и Усоппом который затем присоединился к ним, Лола и другие жертвы, были свидетелями Луффи который бил Орза и Мориа с помощью Гому Гому но Шторм. Обрадованные этим, они решили прийти на помощь Луффи. Радость Лолы и других жертв была не долгой,так как Орз поднялся снова. К счастью, Мугивары и Брук были в состоянии собрать свои силы и, наконец, победить, Орза, разбив его с помощью их комбинированной работы в команде.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том. 49 Глава 479 и Эпизод 373, Лола и остальные ассоциации свидетель Триллер Барк атакующего Луффи осыпающего Орза и Мориа с Гому Гому но штормOne Piece Манга и Аниме - Том. 49 Глава 480 и Эпизод 373, Лола и остальная часть Триллер Барк свидетелей Жертв Ассоциация Луффи и компания, наконец, победили Орза. С Орзом который уже не был в состояние двигаться дальше, Лола начала угрожать Мориа, что бы тот отдал, все свои тени иначе он, будет избит Кошмарным Луффи и его командой. Мориа, однако, не был напуган и решил поглотить все тени своих зомби в себя, в том числе и тень Лолы.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том. 49 Глава 481 и Эпизод 373, Мория поглощает в себе все тени, которые оживляют его зомби. С их помощью превратить Лолу и остальных в гигантскую ящерицу гигантских форм с огромной силой. По мере того как другие жертвы видели эту чудовищность и поняли, что больше не было времени, прежде чем утром, наконец, осенило Триллер Барк, они решили спрятаться в то, что осталось в тени. Лола, однако, решила не искать укрытие с остальными. Несмотря на все трудности, она решила остаться там и наблюдать за Мугиварами, иначе она будет чувствовать себя стыдно за то,что перетаскивает ее проблемы на других жертв.thumb|200px|Lola calls for her shadow.Несмотря на мольбы других жертв, и ее экипажа, Лола твердо стояла, она смотрела на бой Луффи против монстра, которым был теперь Мориа. Она заявила им, что умрет ли она или нет, она не вернется прятаться в тени. Как только Луффи доставил Мории несколько мощных ударов и заставил его извергать некоторые тени, Лола окликнул тени, чтобы вернулись к ней. Луффи также последовал примеру Лолы и окликнул его тень, тогда как он дал одну последнюю атаку на Мориа. С последней мощной атакой Луффи, Мориа начал выбрасывать все тени им похищенные, в том числе и Лолы. Так же, как рассвет, наконец, прибыл и солнечный свет поглотивший весь Триллер Барк, Лола и тени у всех, к счастью, вернулись обратно к ним как раз вовремя.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том. 50 Глава 482 и Эпизод 374, Лола зовет за ее тень, чтобы вернуться к ней. Появление Тирана Жертвы Ассоциации Триллер Барк возвращаются к нормальной жизни, Лола, наряду с остальной частью ассоциации благодарила Мугивар. В благодарность, Лола предложила себя быть невестой любого из мужчин соломенной шляпы. Она, к счастью, и ожидаемо отвергнута. Несмотря на поражение Гекко Мории, у Лолы и остальных был прерван праздник. Она и все остальные заметили Ситибукая, Бартоломью Куму, стоял рядом и принимал заказы по ликвидации всех на Триллер Барк. Лола слышала о прошлой репутации и силы Кумы, и, таким образом, пытался сказать всем оставаться сзади. Ее усилия были напрасными, и некоторые из членов ассоциации были разбиты силой Дьявольского Фрукта Кумы.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 483 and Episode, Lola tries to tell everybody to stay back from Kuma. Несмотря на противника перед ними, Лола и остальные жертвы ассоциации Триллер Барк решили бороться против него за свою свободу. Зоро, однако, сказал им, чтобы они остались позади и начал борьбу с Кумою. Но Кума предложил им, что если Луффи и его команда сдадутся, он позволил бы выжить всем жертвам. Лола и все остальные, однако, были не согласны с этим предложением, и ответили, на предложение Кумы громким и одновременным НЕТ. В ответ, Кума испустил массивную подушечку под давлением воздушного нападения на всех жертв Триллер Барк.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том. 50 Глава 484 и Эпизод 376, Лола и все остальные отбросили предложение Кума, чтобы избавить свою жизнь в обмен на Луффи. Атака Кумы опустошила, весь остров и почти все, было выбито взрывной волной. Некоторое время Лола и другие жертвы были без сознания из-за взрывной волны. Но увидев, что Кумы не было Лола и большинство других полагали, что Кума должно быть ошибочно подумал, что все они были убиты в результате взрыва и ушел.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том. 50 Глава 485 и Эпизод 377, Лола и атаки Кумы. Празднество и Прощание со Спасителями После одного дня выздоровления от волнения, Лола пошла к Таузенд Санни, чтобы увидеть, что делают ее спасители. Там она увидела, что их корабль был загружен пищей и сокровищами. Когда она разговаривала с ними, она слегка признала Нами, несмотря на то, что не знала ее лично. Лола узнала ее от некоторых слабых воспоминаний, испытываемых от ее тени. После Нами, понимая, кто был Лола, Лола обняла ее и дала клад из пиратского сокровища.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том. 50 Глава 486 и Эпизод 378, Капитан Лола признает Нами, несмотря на не знания ее лично. Лола, затем отправился вместе с Мугиварами, где остальная часть ассоциации жертв Триллер Барк загорала, и где Зоро обрабатывал раны с помощью Чоппера. В залитых солнцем руины Триллер Барк, Лола и все праздновали пир, который сопровождался игрой Брука на пианино.left|200px|Лола дает Нами библикарту ее матери Она предложила помощь выйти из Триллер Барк Фрэнки, и он согласился. Она была настолько рада помочь Мугиварам, что попросила Фрэнки, жениться на ней.Однако он не согласился, сказав, что она слишком супер для него. Лолаобъяснила, что прежде чем она и ее экипаж высадился на Триллер Барк, они пришли из Нового Света через острова Рыболюдей, когда Мугивары обсуждали поездку к этому острову. Видя, что Нами собиралась в Новый Свет, Лола оторвал кусок библикарты ее матери и отдал его Нами. Она объяснила, как листок бумаги, работал, и как это, помогло бы Нами в Новом Свете, указывая, где мать Лолы, известный пират,был.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том. 50 Глава 489 и Эпизод 381, Капитан Лола объясняет, как библикарта работает. Луффи вынул библикарту, что Эйс дал ему и показал Лоле и остальным. Увидев сожженное состояние, Лола и остальные были шокированы и были обеспокоены зрелищем. Несмотря на вид библикарты, это не помешало Лоле и остальным жертвам Триллер Барк счастливо попрощаться со своими спасителями. И когда Мугивары уплыли она видела что-то в тумане но не придала этому значения, и также они решили что больше никогда не вернуться в такое ужасное место. One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том. 50 Глава 490 и Эпизод 381, Капитан Лола видит что-то движется в тумане Два года спустя thumb|200px|Лола и братья Рику в бареПосле таймскипа Капитан Лола была замечена в баре Water 7 вмести с братьями Рику в баре Мозу и Киви. Прочее right|200px|''Marry Me ♡'' *Несмотря на то, что она является вторым человеком, чтобы дать члену пиратов соломенной шляпе библикарту, но она является первым, чтобы дать им объяснение о том, для чего она. *томе SBS 69, фанат спросил Оду, что произойдет, если Лола сьест Субе Субе но Ми.SBS One Piece Манга - SBS Том 69 - Фанатский Вопрос: Если "Предложение пожениться сказала Лола" съев при этом Субе Субе но Ми.Что случилось бы с ней? Примечание Навигация по сайту en:Lola it:Laura (umana) Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Мечники Категория:Катящиеся Пираты